<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run for your life by bbxii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406025">Run for your life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbxii/pseuds/bbxii'>bbxii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, I Am Sorry, Murder, Obsession, Oneshot, Thriller, Unhealthy Relationships, like a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbxii/pseuds/bbxii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*This work was based on The Beatles' song, Run for your life*</p><p>Yuta and Soojin loved each other. They couldn't live without the other one. However their love mostly consisted of suffering, torture and suffocating moments. In their relationship one wrong word could turn all the tables.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakamoto Yuta/Seo Soojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run for your life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!WARNING! Don't read this if you can't read the description of death, blood, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were times when she had the face of an angel. When the girl smiled it could melt anyone’s heart, when she spoke people’s ears were blessed and her looks gave everyone several heart attacks. Despite the gentle looks she would offer sometimes, deep inside she was the devil. If a single glance could kill, half of her acquaintances would be dead. The girl had long hair in the darkest shade of black with a hint of waviness towards the end. No one has ever seen her without a rather strong smokey eye make up and her unmistakable symbol: velvet matte red lipstick. Seo Soojin has been the most fashionable girl for all her life, at least the part she could recall. She had a slim figure which fitted every single piece of clothing, let it be a really short skirt, an uncomfortably tight jeans, crop tops, oversized hoodies or regular shirts. It never really mattered what she wanted to wear it was sure she would rock that outfit. Soojin was indeed a cold princess. Her oh-so-precious smile was rare just like a white raven, because she mostly had a typical “resting bitch face” on. She didn’t have many friends so if she talked to someone, students all over their university would talk about it for a month, most of the talk resulting in several rumors. The pale girl sometimes was rude, always speaking what was on her mind, causing others to either admire or hate her. She was a true goddess but an untouchable one. This was why no one understood how could she got together with the school’s Prince Charming.</p><p>The light brown-haired boy was a long-term exchange student in Korea. He had always been interested in their culture, or most likely the differences between his own and Korea’s culture. The Japanese boy had a really handsome face, what could light up anyone’s world by just a single glance. He smiled almost every single moment, radiating all the positive energy he had within him. His white teeth always made their appearances every time he was laughing at something with his friends. Nakamoto Yuta was indeed the epitome of extroverts. He greeted everyone who he had a common class with, he always listened to his football team’s members’ personal problem and even helped students who had problems with their studies. His heart was just one factor what made him extremely approachable for everyone, but his looks too. He was stylish and had the face of an idol. He was honest with people, he never liked lies, let them be little white lies or big ones. Consequently, some people thought he was arrogant just because he was good-looking, while others admired him to the point of him breaking hundreds of hearts when he confessed his feelings to Seo Soojin.</p><p>Their relationship came out of nowhere. Neither Yuta nor Soojin could tell when they started to have feelings for the other one, it just somehow happened. Sometimes they had thoughts like “she’s an ice queen who only needs some love to warm up a little bit, and I want to be the source of that love” or “he’s annoyingly happy all the time. It annoys me so much that I can’t help but think about it. It makes me want to throw up but then I want to see it more”. They were the opposites of each other but still completed each other to the point where they were the university’s uncrowned royal couple.</p><p>Soojin and Yuta spent almost every single minute together. After their first kiss, which happened after a well-deserved football win in the middle of the pitch, Yuta made sure to be always next to his sweetheart. At first it was indeed a sweet and loving gesture, but as months passed by it was more like an obsession. The couple was always together. Both of them neglected their friends, or if they went to a gathering the other would be with them. If it was specifically a girls’ night out or a boys’ game night, both of them refused to go, because they weren’t willing to let the other be alone. It wasn’t out of pure love, but something more. At some point, somewhere between pointless, jealous moments and unnecessary debates, their love was poisoned. They have fallen to the cycle of a toxic relationship. None of them hurt the other physically but much more emotionally. Yuta suffocated Soojin with his caring, and Soojin tortured Yuta with her attitude. One wrong sentence, one wrong word, one wrong gesture or one wrong glance could end up in an unstoppable fight over the night in one of their homes. Yuta was fighting with his words while Soojin would throw some plates at the walls, in case she was furious. But in the end, all of these sufferings ended up with them looking at each other, Soojin crying and then ending up in Yuta’s loving arms for a long-long cuddling session. No one knew why they insisted on still being together, why not just break up when it was obvious to even a stand byer that there was no clear future for them. At times, when one of his friends questioned the Japanese boy on this issue he would answer with love in his eyes, soul and whole body. He told them they reacted this way because they didn’t know his goddess. They weren’t aware of the little flaws, uncertainties within her, never saw her soft moments, never heard her loving words nor never had the chance to embrace her in their arms. To Yuta she was the kind of girl who was worth every kind of effort, sweat, win and failure.</p><p>Before Soojin he never thought of marrying anyone. But as he spent all his time with her, the light brown-haired boy wanted nothing as much as he wanted to see his lover in a wedding dress. He was sure that an ivory colored tulle wedding dress would look amazing on her. He imagined her oh-so-dark black hair falling down her back while she walks down the aisle. Her make up would be done by one of the most famous make up artists who would have designed her a red lipstick, only for her. The lipstick’s name would be <em>Norwegian Wood</em>, just as in her favorite The Beatles song. On top of this, she would be wearing a red emerald necklace, matching her lipstick.</p><p>‘What are you listening to, angel?’ – Yuta sat down next to his girlfriend, putting his arm over her shoulder then giving her a lazy but passionate kiss, what made everyone at the table uncomfortable. The girl didn’t answer, just kept on listening to the song coming from her phone and ignored the smiley boy. – ‘Okay, so you’re mad at me now. And you’re listening to Norwegian Wood, meaning you’re planning to stay pouty with me the whole day. Then who am I supposed to take to the cinema?’ – the boy knew Soojin’s weak spot was going to the movie’s but this time, it had zero effect on her. – ‘Okay, I understand. Hey Minnie, will you come with me instead?’ – Yuta was only joking with this question, although he really made some plan with the mentioned girl. But it wasn’t supposed to last long, just until Soojin would finish with her lessons and they could watch the new movie she wanted to see.</p><p>‘Forget it, you asshole.’ – was the only thing she said before she got up from her seat and went home. Yuta knew he had done something really bad thing this time, but he was also sure that the present he was about to give her would compensate all his wrong-doings. This is how happened that after a year and a half Yuta was away from his girlfriend for a half day.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Soojin got home, something went through her mind. Some little voice started to talk to her. This voice didn’t have a body, nor a face, just a voice. It was saying really-really mean things about his boyfriend. How in reality he was just toying with the girl, to learn Korean. How he was using her to prove to everyone that he, indeed, was the world’s best person by melting her heart. How he didn’t love her, how all those touches they shared were disgusting to the boy. How he never really thought the black-haired girl was beautiful or how he would never enjoy none of their intercourse. How he would fake all his smiles, looks, words, embraces and he was about to completely make a fool out of the girl. That little voice made sure that Soojin thought that every time they watched a movie and then had a make out sessions, the boy was either imagining the actress from the movie or one of her friends in her place. And this was the thought what made Soojin go totally crazy. She was always aware of other girls, always making sure that none of them spared a single glance towards her boyfriend, or even if they did, she made the boy not pay attention to them by physical contact. Soojin hated girls who were pretty without make up, perfectly done hair or special clothes. She hated how a more natural girl would have fitted Yuta more and not her, the devil. She started to cry. She was shouting all over her apartment, throwing plates, cups, mugs, pictures and even her own phone to the wall, to the door or any available place. Then Soojin went to her room, ripping off and cutting all of her clothes which weren’t sweatpants or overused shirts. Her make up collection followed the wardrobe. She had over fifty types of lipstick, almost every possible shade of red, dark purple or black. She was ready to cut them in half, to smash them but her heart couldn’t take it. She didn’t feel sad because of the loss of money, but the loss of meaning her make up meant for her. Those precious lipsticks were equal to her, it was a way to steal Yuta’s heart more and more. If she cut them, she would be destroying herself. But she realized she shouldn’t be the one who gets destroyed, but someone else. Those people, who made her like this. She picked out a burgundy long-sleeved velvet short dress with a matching platformed high heels. The cherry on the top was her favorite Jeffree Star liquid lipstick, in the color of <em>Hi, how are you</em>. The red, sparkling color gave her the ultimate killing look.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta and Minnie headed towards the boy’s place. The boy wanted to give some little present for her girlfriend’s friend for helping him out. Besides, the girl had the urge to use the bathroom right away due to her girly problems. So the guy’s apartment came in handy. When they reached the 4<sup>th</sup> floor, Yuta was ready to open his door but it was already open. He wondered for a moment whether he was stupid enough to left it open until morning, or Soojin came over to talk things over. As soon as they stepped into the flat, he heard John Lennon’s voice: “<em>Well, I'd rather see you dead, little girl, than to be with another man, you better keep your head, little girl or I won't know where I am. You better run for your life if you can, little girl, hide your head in the sand, little girl, catch you with another man, that's the end, little girl”. </em></p><p>“Soojin, it’s you angel?” – Yuta asked in a honey-like voice.</p><p>“No, it’s the devil herself.” – she came to greet her lover and her friend with a strained smile on her face. As Yuta laid his eyes on her, he became speechless. She looked amazing.</p><p>“Soojin, you’re breathtaking.” – the boy said in total awe.</p><p>“Oh, you can’t even imagine.”</p><p>“Look guys, I know you’re probably horny and all, but please wait until I finish in the bathroom, ‘cause I’m about to explode.” – Minnie excused herself to the mentioned place, then Soojin followed her with something in her hands Yuta couldn’t properly see.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you wait for her?” – the boy asked after he kissed the girl’s forehead.</p><p>“Nah, we, girls, aren’t shy in front of each other.” – she smiled slyly as she went into the bathroom.</p><p>Yuta was hoping for the best as he danced to the song. He was wondering if Soojin would kill him if he changed the music, because he knew if the girl played a song on repeat for at least a hundred times, it was to calm herself down. So he decided to let The Beatles play their song. The other thing he was worried about, was his present. He didn’t want Minnie to give even a little bit of a hint about their little secret shopping and its results. Yuta wanted to surprise Soojin as much as he could. A few minutes later, when he was already in sync with John’s singing, Soojin ran out of the bathroom with a concerned look on her face.</p><p>“Yuta, help me, please! There’s something with Minnie, I will call an ambulance, you… you please help her!” – the boy didn’t think twice to rush to the bathroom, but never in his life, would he imagine the sight he was greeted with.</p><p>His bathroom floor was full of blood. Every single tile had a drop of the red liquid. On the mirror he saw a writing <em>“Catch you with another girl, that’s the end, little boy”</em> with a heart at the end of the sentence. Yuta wished more than anything that he was in a dream. In a really, really bad dream, he was about to wake up from. Since, there’s the theory how we wake up from a nightmare before we get killed, since our brains can’t process the thought of death, since we don’t know how does it feel. However, it didn’t matter how hard he was pinching or scratching himself, he couldn’t wake up. He started to realize it wasn’t a simple nightmare. Then, he saw Minnie’s empty brown eyes staring at him from one of the corners of the bathroom. He slowly approached her, praying to every existing god that it was just the worst prank ever, since Soojin didn’t know how to break up with him, so the girls tried to scare him away. But the moment he touched the girl’s head, reality hit him. This wasn’t a prank nor a nightmare. He was awake. And the girl in front of him was dead and truncated. There was an enormous cut on her neck, as if someone tried to open it into two, several cuts on her arms and legs, he even saw how some little pieces of her flesh was craved out. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, but he tried to wake her up, but when he made the dead girl’s head move, her mouth opened and Yuta threw up. Her tongue wasn’t in its place. Since he didn’t know what was waiting for him, he quickly sent thousands of prayers to all the gods he never believed in alongside a short message to his mother which said “I love you”. Yuta came to the conclusion that Soojin either ran away or was about to kill him, but didn’t have to courage to. So he quickly dialed the police and told them his where beings and other circumstances. After that, he dropped his phone into his pocket and slowly came out of the bathroom, in hopes of having a not so negative end for him. Soojin was sitting on his couch with the sharpest knife he had in his home.</p><p>“Did you call an ambulance?” – was the only thing came to Yuta’s mind to ask. He didn’t know what to say, how to react. He wanted to ran away but was sure the door was locked and the other way out was the window, which also didn’t show him nice outcomes.</p><p>“No.” – she shook her head.</p><p>“Too bad.”</p><p>“I know. What about you? Were you able to help her?”</p><p>“No.” – Yuta felt he was about to faint. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to talk Soojin out of this situation, open her eyes how what she did and was about to do, was totally wrong and purely evil.</p><p>“Too bad.” – the girl got up from her seat and went to the shaking boy. She was pleased how scared, vulnerable and pitiful he was. She loved the fact that she was the one who made him like this. She loved the fear in his eyes, the trembling of his knees and the constant sweat coming down the boy’s head. But what she loved the most was how he had his eyes only on her now. He didn’t dare to think about someone else, to think someone might have been better. – “Are the police on their way? Answer me honey, I want us to be honest with each other this time.”</p><p>“Yes, they’re coming.” – Yuta’s voice was shaking. He was really, extremely terrified.</p><p>“Then we don’t have much time left.” – Soojin said as she run the knife up and down the boy’s arms leaving traces of blood here and there.</p><p>“Soojin, we… we can still talk about it. I… I don’t know what happened, or what’s in your mind, but… please. I still love you. Look, here…” – Yuta grabbed a little box in his pocket, but this action was way too late. The last thing he saw was his girlfriend, who turned into a total monster swinging the knife towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin swung the knife right into Yuta’s neck. The blood was squirting everywhere. It squirted to her face, to her hair, to her clothes. She slowly took the knife out, then pushed the boy to the couch. She then watched how the liquid was flowing all over them. But it wasn’t enough. She loved red. And the blood coming from his lover had the nicest shade of red. A dark velvety shade. Just like her dress and favorite lipstick. What she got from him. She found this situation ironic, but still wanted more of it. So she ripped the boy’s shirt off of his dead body and stabbed him a few more times, moving the knife inside him, to make sure every drop was out for her. When she was finally satisfied with the amount, Soojin put some of it on her lips then kissed the boy’s lips and face, then cuddled him until she could hear the bagging on the door.</p><p>“Come in.” – she shouted. The next minute at least ten cops were in front of her, pointing their guns at the couple. Even the most trained police were terrified by the thought of what this beautiful woman has done. – “Oh yeah. Sweetie, you wanted to show me something. Would you be please kind enough to let us have a moment?” – the police wanted to make sure no more people die in the house that night, so they let the girl do anything with the boy she wanted to, not risking her mind getting cloudy again. Soojin started to search Yuta’s pockets, after the police nodded. The first thing she found was her boyfriend’s phone with a text from his Mother ‘Love you too. I hope during the vacation you and Soojin will come home for a few days.”. She smiled. She indeed liked Yuta’s mother; she was a nice woman. Then she went over the other pocket, where the boy was still holding onto something. She pulled the circle shaped black box out, opened it and started to cry. She saw a ring in it. The ring had a burgundy jewel in it. – “Oh my God, Yuta. Yes, of course yes! I will marry you!” – she shouted and clapped out of happiness, then put the ring on her finger. It was her size. The perfect ring, from the perfect boy. – “Yuta, my dear, from now own, we won’t be separated. We’re going to stay together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry TT-TT I swear I'm not a psychopath, I was just way too inspired by Run for your life and the series Bones. Don't hate me too much. </p><p>But to make sure no one falls to conclusions, Soojin is an amazing girl, a literal angel so please show her and Gidle lots of love! And NCTzens, I am sorry. Really, I also hate myself for doing this to Yuta. Don't hate me for too long.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>